


This City

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [73]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Colby and Nikki have a conversation and Nikki ends up disappointed.
Series: Finding My Way [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	This City

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: This City  
Characters: Nikki Betancourt, Colby Granger  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Colby and Nikki have a conversation and Nikki ends up disappointed.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton own the show and characters.  
Words: 189 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Resist

FMW #73: This City

"This city brings out the best in some people. It also brings out the worst in others. But as a whole, most citizens try to resist giving in to their lesser impulses." Nikki said and looked at Colby. "Don't you agree, Granger?"

Colby looked up from the paperwork he'd been doing. He considered her words and said, "I don't know, I guess?" He said and then shrugged a few moments later.  
  
Nikki frowned. "That's not an answer. I asked if you think the citizens of LA mostly try to be good."

Colby shrugged. "Yeah, for the most part, sure. But honestly? I also think if it were possible to get away with lesser crimes all the time, people would. Faith in most people is one thing. But faith in all people is a bit much."

Nikki said, "You're such a downer, Granger. Forget I asked." She said and then turned back to her own paperwork. The frown on her lips remained.

Colby was sorry that he'd disappointed her with his answer, but she'd asked him a question and he wasn't going to lie. With a sigh, he turned back to his own paperwork.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
